Drabbles
by kikoohello
Summary: Des drabbles tout simplement. Drôle ou pas triste ou pas sérieux ou pas parfait sûrement pas! enfin bon, lisez... Résumé très très NUL lol '
1. Intro

Voici une série de Drabbles sur Harry Potter. Les commentaires de chacun seront juste au dessus, vous n'êtes pas « obligé » de les lire, mais ce serai quand même mieux…

Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été très inspirée ni que je suis super douée sur ce concept, alors donner moi des conseils !

Je suis désolée, je les trouve vraiment pourri…

J'en ferai peut-être d'autre, mais pas sûre…

Je suis triste, j'arrive à faire des OS très courts mais pas de Drabbles…

Oû va le monde ?

Enfin bon, sur ce je vous laisse lire tout ça…

Et pensez au pourboire des auteurs : reviewer !


	2. Demander pardon

**_Bon, alors salut tout le monde! voilà le premier Drabble de la liste..._**

**_Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à JKR_**

**_Perso: _**_**Bon ben on va dire un Severus qui regarde Harry se faire torturer... Peut-être assez Dark? ou trop...**_

* * *

Demander pardon:

Le sang coule de ton visage.

Si beau qu'on dirait un mirage…

Si calme qu'on le croirait froid.

Et tu me regarde, moi.

Je ne peux rien faire, rien dire.

Juste souffrir.

Juste espérer en finir.

De cette guerre invalide qui fait de ma vie un enfer.

Me cacher sous les couvertures

Et me souvenir

De mes amis

Mes ennemis

Morts au combat, ceux qui m'ont abandonné

Pourtant ils avaient promis de rester…

Je te regarde mourir

Et je veux vraiment en finir.

Les visages morts tournent en rond.

Ils m'en veulent, crient à la trahison.

Je veux juste demander pardon…

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Des je t'aime

**_Bon, alors voilà le deuxième Drabble de la liste..._**

**_Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à JKR_**

**_Perso: _**_**Harry qui vient de battre Voldychou...**_

**_Qui a dit guimauve?_**

* * *

Des je t'aime:

Je me relève.

Il fait si beau.

Tout est fini.

Je peux enfin souffler, enfin vivre par moi-même.

Tout est terminé. J'en ai terminé.

Ma vie commence maintenant. Avec toi, j'espère.

Et on pourra enfin vivre heureux, tous les deux.

On pourra manger des glaces dans la rue, comme deux enfants, on pourra rire sans crainte.

On n'aura plus jamais peur de disparaître ou de perdre l'autre.

Plus besoin de faire semblant non plus. Juste besoin de respirer ton odeur, encore et encore.

Pour toujours.

Te dire des mots doux. Des « je t'aime ».

Des « je t'aime Draco ».

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Pardon

**_Bon, troisième Drabble de la liste..._**

**_Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à JKR_**

**_Perso: _** **_Draco qui vient de se tourner du côté de la Lumière et qui a des problèmes affectifs: il aime tellement Harry qu'il ne veut pas aller avec lui..._**

**_Ma vision: L'amour fait de belles choses mais peut aussi changer les gens. Si Draco aime trop Harry, arriverait-il à se sacrifier pour lui? _**

* * *

Pardon:

L'ange déchu que je suis te le dit.

Il ne peut y avoir de « nous ».

Il n'y a toujours eu que des « vous » de toutes façon.

Toujours et à jamais.

Un Roméo et Juliette, sans belle fin, voilà ce qu'est notre histoire.

En cent mots comme en milles Ca ne peux finir autrement.

Je ne peux pas me laisser aller dans cette voie, je ne m'en sortirais jamais.

Même si je le voudrais.

Alors on continuera, chacun de son côté.

A se regarder.

A essayer de se respirer, cachés derrière de belles idées.

Harry, pardon…

* * *

_**Et vous, vous en pensez quoi? je pense faire peut-être un Os ou une fic à chapitre sur ce thème, mais je voudrais savoir si ça interesserait quelqu'un...**_

_**Et si vous avez des idées, faites moi profiter^0^! (ou comemnt faire de la pub...)**_


	5. Dis moi les Raisons

Nouveau Drabble, venu par cette musique: "How to Save a life" by The Fray XD

A écouter sans complexe pendant votre lecture, ça va mieux quand on est dans l'ambiance...

Et désolée, même si c'est sensé êstre un drabble, l'est un peu long. Mais je le voyais comme ça alors....

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**Dis-moi les Raisons**

Dis-moi, qui viendra me rassurer quand tu ne seras plus là ?

Dis-moi, qui rira à mes côtés quand tu ne seras plus là ?

Dis-moi, qui me dira que ma cuisine est mauvaise, que je chante vraiment trop mal sous la douche ?

Dis-moi, qui partagera sa glace avec moi pendant la prochaine fête foraine ?

Avec qui je mangerais quand tu ne seras plus là ?

Dis-moi, tu sais très bien que je suis très maladroit alors quand je ferais une bêtise, qui râlera après moi ? Qui m'aidera à ramasser le verre cassé, la fourchette tombée ?

Dis-moi, et toi tu deviendras quoi ? Un Ange, d'accord. Mais tu me regarderas de là-haut et je ne pourrais pas te serrer contre moi, te susurrer des mots doux, te faire rire. Te serrer contre moi.

Dis-moi, et mon cœur, est-ce qu'il tiendra ?

Et moi, je deviendrais fou sans toi.

Alors voilà, tout ça, ce sont les Raisons.

Raisons pour que tu restes auprès de moi.

Raisons pour que tu vives.

Raisons pour tout.

Alors ouvre les yeux Draco, je t'en supplie !

* * *

Reviews? onegai-shimasu ^0^V


End file.
